Gossip, Love, and the elevator
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Old fic Challenge. Kerry and Kim trapped in an elevator.


Title: Gossip, Love, and the elevator  
Pairing: KW/KL  
Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers: Yes.  
Timeline: The last seen new episode. DUH! 

Note: This is not beta read, it is not realistic to the characters. I was bored, and feeling particularly evil.  
g   


Kerry focused on the certificate over the panel in a desperate attempt to ignore Kim. She was feeling  
stung over last night rejection. How could she do that to her? After she'd taken the chance and opened   
herself up to the possibility of a relationship.

" Why?"

Kim raised her head from where she was sitting against the back wall. " Why what?"

" Why aren't you interested in me anymore? Is it because I'm lame, or maybe you just decided I was to  
ugly for one of your conquests?" 

Kim stared at her stunned and looking incredibly hurt. When she'd walked away the night before, she  
thought Kerry would simply see it for what it was, her being afraid of being hurt again. It never occurred  
to her that Kerry would blame herself.

" Don't say that about yourself, don't ever talk about yourself like that." She answered fiercely." You are  
a gorgeous, intelligent woman, and I don't give a damn about your limp." 

Kerry sighed tiredly and slumped down to the floor next to her. Close enough to feel the radiate body  
heat coming from her, but not touching her.

" Then why?" She asked quietly. " I thought you wanted to be with me."

" I do, but like I said before you're straight and I'm not."

" And I told you last night..."

" You're just confused. My kissing you in the lounge was enough to mess with anyone's mind."

Kerry felt her anger start to boil. How dare she? How dare she tell her what she was feeling. She was a   
grown woman that knew her mind. A woman that was quite capable of making decisions on the spare of  
the moment. She smiled suddenly, fine if she didn't want to believe her then she'd just have to mess with  
her mind, as Kim so delicately put it.

Feeding of her anger, she reached over and grabbed Kim's neck. Ignoring the surprise, she leaned in and  
kissed her. The blonde tried to pull away for a brief second, but automatically reacted, moaning loudly   
and deepened the kiss. She felt Kim's arms snake around her waist and tried to shift closer.

She groaned, regretfully breaking the kiss. She found herself gasping softly at the emotions that were   
speeding through her. " Oh god, I haven't been kissed like that since me and Doug dated."

" W-Who?" Kim stammered, having trouble getting past the lustful haze that had settled over her mind.

" Doug Ross. He used to work here."

" Oh?"

" Mm Hmm. Who did you think I dumped Benton for?"

Kim cocked her head to the side as their lips brushed against each other. She tried to catch hold of  
Kerry's lips but they kept slipping away. There was a queer smile tugging at the red heads lips, " Kerry  
please..." 

" Tell me why first."

Kim gasped out as Kerry gently nipped at her jaw. She began to talk as though her mouth had a mind of  
it's own. " I-I-I...w-was scared. I thought you'd hurt me, like my last lover... I didn't believe you really   
loved me." She shivered as those lips started working on the tender part of her wrist.

" Hmm. I see..." She licked at the soft skin and bite down softly making Kim moan again. She smiled and  
moved back to Kim's lips nipping at them, but not letting the blond out and out kiss her. " Do you believe  
me now?"

" Yes." Kim whispered as Kerry finally gave in and kissed her again.

Randi tried desperately to close her mouth but the muscles just didn't want to work. Beside her Carter  
was an interesting shade of pink, and Malucci was.. drooling.

" D-did she say that her and..." Carter swallowed awkwardly unable to spit out Doug's name.

" I don't believe it, she told me she was gay when we broke up." Peter mumbled.

" Uh..." Malucci grabbed hold of the hand that had clamped over his mouth, as everyone started to  
listen to the low moans that were coming from the intercom.

Elizabeth watched Benton walk away moodily, " I can't believe he told me I was the first woman he'd  
dated that was white."

" I can't believe I won the pool..." Yosh said.

Randi groaned as she remembered the pool they'd started right after Weaver had arrived. Is she gay or  
straight, and when and where will it happen? Yosh had put down a bet that four years later she'd get  
trapped in an elevator with a beautiful blond. Damn, that was the third bet she'd lost to him. 


End file.
